IEEE 802.11 defines various technical standards so that devices are capable of accessing a wired network through an access point (AP) The IEEE 802.11 is a standard for technologies employed in a computer wireless network for a local area, so-called wireless LAN Wi-Fi (WLAN Wi-Fi).
Meanwhile, a portable terminal includes a mobile communication module for using a mobile communication system, and is capable of giving support for forming a communication channel with another portable terminal on the basis of the mobile communication system. In addition, the portable terminal may support a function for accessing a wired network by adding a Wi-Fi module for supporting the Wi-Fi.
In order to provide the mobile communication module in a basic function, the above-mentioned portable terminal continuously supplies power to the mobile communication module. In addition, the portable terminal gives support in such a manner that the user can assess a wired network by supplying power to the Wi-Fi module.
However, since the portable terminal supplies power to both of the mobile communication module and the Wi-Fi module, there is a problem in that power is rapidly consumed.